Piratica 3: Royalty Ransomed
by Arrika Dwolfe
Summary: Sorry everyone, but I must tell you that I have discontinued this story due to the release of the acctual third book in this series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- reunion

Art glanced down at her son, Adam. He looked so like his father, her beloved husband, Felix Phoenix. But Adam's personality, well, he was too young yet to really know his personality; after all he could barely sit up on his own. She glanced down at him again. He slept soundly in her arms bundled up against the chilly air of the dying winter. A mother, Artemisia was still adjusting to the thought.

Her reverie was interrupted at the sound of footsteps – Felix. "Is he asleep?" Felix asked. "Yes." Art replied. "Now maybe we can have a few minutes of peace and quiet for dinner, just us two." He chuckled. Art smiled. Yes, it had been awhile since they had a few minutes alone between Adam and his twin sister, Jessie, Art and Felix were busy parents. Felix slid an arm around Art's waste, "Shall we go to dinner my dear wife?"

"Yes, let's." she replied. The couple followed the path to their massive estate. Art had always been most at home on the deck of ship, but she must learn to adjust; she was a mother now and it was time she settled down and acted like one at least for Felix's sake.

The nanny came to take the sleeping Adam from Art. At the same time a maid walked over. "Excuse me, miss, but you have a visitor." the maid said. "Well, I suppose we better not keep them waiting." Felix sighed. The couple followed the maid into the study where a man stood scanning one of the many bookshelves. He turned as they walked in. "Ebad?!" Felix gasped in astonishment. "Dad." Art smiled. Ebadiah Vooms was Artemisia's adopted father and her mother's true love. He was also the king of Egypt. They had discovered this on their last great adventure during which Art and Felix had gotten in a terrible fight. In fact he had stormed off and they didn't see each other for quite some time. This was when Art learned she was going to have Adam and Jessie, as well as when she was in a terrible shipwreck while on board her ship _Unwelcome Stranger_. She and her crew (which Ebad had been a part of ) washed ashore on the coast of Africay where they were discovered by natives. The natives recognized Ebad as their pharaoh. So when Art was given a new ship he stayed behind. In return the natives would repair Art's ship and give it back when they were done.

But that was all in the past. "It's good to see you, dad." She said walking over to him. "Yes, Art, it's good to be back in England." Ebad replied, "And Felix, if my guess is correct Art had some news for you when she last left me. You must have your hands full with a little one running around."

"Two as it happens. A boy and a girl both seem to be as free spirited as their mother." Felix said with a hint of irritation. Art just grinned at him. "You always were like your mother Arty; you just don't get sick, so I figured as much. Also explains why you were a bit out of sorts."

"Yes, they're sleeping right now." She said thoughtfully.

"And what brings you home, Ebad?" Felix asked. There was a long paused before Ebad replied in a stage whisper to Art, "She's done Art. It's taken a year to make all the repairs and improvements but she's done and she belongs to you."

"The _Unwelcome._" Art whispered in disbelief. Felix showed a brief flash of some emotion (was it anger? Annoyance? _Fear_?) and then became stern. Art didn't need to see his face to know this; she could feel it—feel his stare hit her hard in the back. He disliked the sea but even more, he hated her desire for adventure, her disregard of danger. The maid walked in to announce dinner before anyone could exchange any words.

"You understand? Take the children but do not harm them in any way. If one hair is out of place I'll have your throat slit." A tall man with gooseberry green eyes and jet black hair that curled in long wisps said to a slightly shorter woman with blonde hair. "You have my word, sir; they will be fine. I will meet you at the tavern immediately after and we can be out of town before they realize they're gone." The woman replied.

"I doubt we'll get that far ahead; I don't underestimate Captain Blastside. But we'll have enough of a lead that we won't have to worry about them catching up. You have the note? Good, now hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So how have you been, dad?" Art asked casually as they picked at the last few crumbs of dinner. "The same as when you left Arty, no worse but not really any better either." He said matter-of-factly. She just nodded absent mindedly. Before any one could say anything more the nanny came flying into the room almost crashing into one of the maids. Art and Felix exchanged a concerned glance. "They're gone." The nanny gasped. "Gone?" Felix asked. Breathlessly the nanny handed Art a note. Art read over it wordlessly then with a quick glance at Felix and Ebad took off down the hall at lightning speed followed closely by Ebad and Felix.

Art crashed into one of the maids as she skidded into the nursery. "They're gone." She whispered as Felix and Ebad came into the room. Felix looked around with despair and fell into the rocking chair in the corner with his head in his hands. Ebad was aimlessly wandering around the room, and Art's mind was visibly going a million miles an hour. She was staring unseeing into the cradle when a very small grey spot caught her eye. Ebad and Felix glanced up to find her rubbing her fingers together. She took a whiff. Soot.

"Of course, no one ever thinks of the chimney." She murmured aloud. Art made her way over to the chimney and with a quick look at Felix and Ebad she ducked in and made her way to the roof on the rungs for the chimney sweep.

Art glanced around the dirty rooftop. No sign of her children's captor. She looked out at the surrounding country side. With no moon the surrounding land was nothing but a dark blanket with even darker shadows. Art sighed and made her way back down the chimney. Felix glanced hopefully at her and knew their children were gone. A depressed silence fell over the room. Ebad was the first to break it,

"This note says to be at the coffee house tomorrow morning."

"Then I suppose that's all we can do" Art replied. Felix still had his head in his hands,

"Why does anyone want our children? _Who _would want our children?"

"Why don't we go to bed and then we'll be able to think more clearly in the morning." Ebad suggested. Felix and Art just nodded. What else could they do? Felix slid his hand into Art's and they all trudged reluctantly off to bed. No one was able to sleep.

"I'll kill them. Those dirty little rats; I'll kill 'em. Her pretty boy husband with his pretty boy hair will be the first to die." Little Goldie Girl spat though she was hardly recognizable. Her clothes were tattered and torn her hair was in knots and she was covered in dirt.

"Shut up and row you filthy brat!" Golden Goliath snapped. He was in even worse condition than his daughter. Mr. Beast, the only surviving crew member, silently rowed on. For miles around in all directions there was nothing but water. It was hell. No, they had been through hell and back and found there are things far worse than death. This was just daunting, not hell. Little Goldie Girl rowed on in silence taking satisfaction in the thought everyone's reaction to the Golden Goliath's return from the dead.

"A clean get away; the little angels slept the whole time." The blonde woman said as she rode up in front of the tavern. The man with black hair and green eyes just smiled backed and motioned at the carriage. The pair climbed in careful not to wake the two babies. The carriage was well out of London before dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was too early for the pub to be very busy, but there were a few early rising patrons. A yellow lab trotted over to Art and sat patiently in front of her.

"Well I'll be damned!" the bartender exclaimed, "So far that dog's tried to bite anyone that tried to take the note from it's collar." Felix and Art exchanged a concerned questioning look as she bent down and took the note from the dog's collar.

_Dear Piratica,_

_I want to reassure you that your children are safe and doing well. Now, in order to get them back, I need you and your crew to retrieve some treasure for me. You will go to the port in El Tangerina where an ambassador of mine will meet you. Don't worry about where to find him; he will find you._

Art looked over at Felix. Frustration, fear, anger all swirled in his incredible blue eyes.

"I'll be back in a bit. I need some fresh air." She said and walked outside without another word.

"There's no stopping that woman." Felix muttered shaking his head.

"Your children's life could be at stake; can you really blame her, Felix? It seems you've been left with no other option." Ebad replied.

"That's the problem. We have no other option, but I thought I lost my father to the sea, and through him, the rest of my family. I thought I lost Art once, too. I couldn't bare it again and now the twins. The ocean brings no happy memories to me, Ebad. Our only other choice, however, is to inform the authorities." Felix replied running a hand through his white-blonde hair.

"I've only been away a few years. You know as well as I do that will do little good, and judging from these letters we aren't dealing with a dumb thief looking for some money."

Felix only sipped his coffee silently. Twenty minutes later Art marched in, head up, a fire in her eyes, a purpose in her gait.

"I'm going after them," Art said firmly, "you, sir, may stay if you like. If anything, that would be better, as you are a worrying useless thing that has an irritating habit of getting into trouble, and I do not need you in my way." Felix stood staring back at her with equal determination.

"And you, madam, are a stubborn, reckless, uncontrollable creature as well as my wife." He reached over and pulled her closer.

"I almost lost you once; I won't have it happen again." They stared unblinking at each other both hoping the other would back down only to realize minutes later that a decision had been reached. Felix sighed and Art turned to Ebad,

"I know you have –" Art, things were quite fine when I left and I have no intention of leaving you at a time like this. My crew is at your service in addition to anyone else you find. We can leave at once if you want." Art looked at the two men and nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sound of Mr. Beasts' rowing echoed across the moonless night while the faint shadow of El Tangerina waited in the distance. Goldie Girl sat silently sulking her long black curls a tangle of hair and dirt. Her father's eyes bulged as Golden Goliath stared unblinking at the shore, drinking it in as an alcoholic does rum. Freedom, these endless years, he was back from the dead by a stroke of luck. They made their way to shore in total silence.


End file.
